


Fake

by BitterRenegade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: Having to pretend to be the lover of one of the Devildom’s most prestigious demons wouldn’t be so bad......If I wasn’t awkward as hell and also literally just confessed to said demon’s youngest brother.Based on the devilgram story “Lucifer’s Lover” and my imagination.Don’t read this unless you’re also done up to the end of lesson 18 (just in case)
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 24





	Fake

It started with a confession.

Beel, Belphie and I were spending time together— just the three of us, as per usual. It was surprisingly easy for me to feel at ease with the twins… Belphie liked playing games with me, and didn’t get overly competitive like Levi tended to do. I liked making snacks for the three of us, playing games or watching movies… sometimes we’d just study together. It was… comfortable. Not that spending time with the other brothers wasn’t, of course. But Mammon could be a bit… much, sometimes. 

So there we were, working on our homework together. Beel had stepped out to grab some drinks for all of us. I was struggling with the assigned homework (university level classes were no joke), and Belphie had helpfully leaned over to point out what was likely the root of my confusion. 

The youngest of the seven smiled at me when I corrected my mistakes, and I grinned back.

“Thanks Belphie, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I like that you have so much faith in me,” Belphie admitted, smile turning into more of a smirk. 

My response slips out effortlessly, thoughtlessly, as I lean my cheek against my hand. “I like you.”

For a moment Belphie looked taken aback. Likely wouldn’t have said anything about my words had I not instantly turned beet red and panicked.

“You sure that you like me?” The devil leaned against the table, resting his head against it and avoided looking at me. “Even after what I did to you?”

I felt a stab at the reminder of _that_ me. The me that was gone now. Even though I could feel the pain of that day like a phantom limb. Even with the nightmares…

Even though I knew I wasn’t this timeline’s me; Just like how this Belphie wasn’t _my_ timeline’s Belphie, I’d fallen for both.

“... I used to visit you in the attic room, right?” Belphie lifted his head to look at me, and I smiled at him. “I know that the whole time travel thing is weird but… humor me.”

He nodded slowly “...Yeah, you used to visit me.”

“I used to sit with my back against the cage,” I reminisced. “Ask you questions about the Devildom. If I brought homework, you helped me with it even though… even though you didn’t have any yourself.”

“The… other you,” Belphie shook his head. “ _You_. When you found out I liked sushi, you started bringing me some rolls you made yourself.”

“I liked it when I could make you smile,” I admitted. “I still do. And you could have killed me at any time when my back was against the bars, but you didn’t. I don’t quite know why you killed…” I hesitated for a moment “ _me_. And my feelings are a bit weird—“ The devil snickered “—hey, don’t laugh! I’m trying to just say that maybe I have feelings for you, even if whatever there is between us is a bit iffy!” I huffed, crossing my arms and slumping into my seat, glaring at the ground.

“...I didn’t want to hurt you.”

I looked up to see Belphie, expression sorrowful.

“I didn’t really hate humans, I hated _myself_ , and when you freed me…” he clenched his eyes shut, body almost curling into itself. “You hugged me, you _saved_ me, and all of a sudden it was like the day Lilith died, and if I’d only been able to save myself—“ Belphie froze up, took a deep breath, and looked down with the most heartbroken expression I’d ever seen. “...I snapped. And instead of hurting myself, I hurt you. Killed you.”

“Belphie…” I reached out, hesitating for a moment before taking his hand. “...I’m sorry.”

“You’re too good for us. For all of my brothers,” The youngest of seven stated. “But _especially_ too good for me.” The two of us sat in silence for a few moments until Beel returned to the room with drinks for all of us. 

“Hey, Beel, can you look over this question for me…?” Belphie asked, his twin taking his workbook from him to check. I was scribbling on the corner of my page, thinking about our previous conversation, when Belphie slung an arm around my shoulder, drawing me close to him. 

_“I like you too.”_

We weren’t able to talk about it any more that night before he dozed off and I returned to my room. As per usual, the cat-napping twin was late for breakfast and I was leaving for school with Mammon as he made his way into the dining room.

I gave the sleep addled devil a wave and a smile “Morning--”

“See you at school,” Belphie cut me off, letting out a yawn.

Mammon huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I thought we were leaving… Come on, Human!”

“Right…”

That day was probably one of the worst days I had ever had in the Devildom. Because when I went to the Student Council meeting Lucifer was late. Because of fangirls.

And the next thing I knew, Lucifer was smiling, practically oozing confidence. My heart began to sink as he focused on me, likely not going to take no for an answer.

“You’re going to be my lover.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
